Lo SientoMi Dispiace
by Yaoifangirl01
Summary: Summary: What happens when Lovino rejects Antonio yet again? And what if the Spaniard actually thinks his Lovino hates him? Read this to find out…Bad summary is bad. Also, bad title is bad...


_A/N: Alright guys. Hi. Not my first, just first time posting to . xD So. Be nice?.w. Flames will be used for marshmallows and hot dogs. c: Constructive criticism, however, will be readily accepted.^^  
_**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

**Summary: What happens when Lovino rejects Antonio yet again? And what if the Spaniard actually thinks his Lovino hates him? Read this to find out…Bad summary is bad.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

"I hate you, stupid bastard! What don't you understand about that!?" Lovino screamed, not noticing the Spaniard's flinch. He hadn't gotten enough sleep the night before. "…Lo siento, Lovino…" Antonio said quietly, looking down slightly. Said Italian blinked, missing his pet name slightly. He never knew how much he liked it. "…'Tonio? You alright…?" Lovi asked softly, finally looking up at the Spaniards face. Shadows hid his eyes, but he could still read the sadness and almost desperateness in his face. It horrified the Italian. "Si…I'm fine, Lovino." Antonio replied, turning quickly on his heel and walking away as fast as he could.

Later, in his home, Antonio gripped a knife so tightly his fingers trembled. He pressed the cold, biting metal to his wrist and jerked it quickly to the side, bright red blood spilling onto the white stripe of his Italian flag pillow…He had meant to give it to Lovino today. Antonio hardly winced, pressing the knife to his skin again, slightly below the first cut. He pressed harder than he had meant too, causing bright beads of blood to press against the knife before he had even slit the area. He quickly jerked it, repeating the process once more on the same wrist and three on the dipped his fingers in his own blood, writing on the wall 'Ti amo,Lovi…",the 'I' ending in a smear as his hand fell from the wall. He had curled around the pillow, staining it with crimson.

* * *

As soon as he walked into the room, all the color drained from Francis' face, his perverted grin gone in an instant. "Gil…Gil! Call an ambulance! Antonio has cut his wrists!" The Frenchman screamed, becoming nearly incomprehensible from his panicked state. Gilbert took a few minutes, but rushed into the room, phone pressed anxiously to his ear. "Francis, check his pulse…" Francis dropped to his knees, doing as he was told, rolling the Spaniard onto his back in the process. "Weak, but there…Tell them to hurry!"

* * *

Lovino blinked, but didn't object, as he was dragged from his meeting. He had grown quite tired of his boss' griping. "Si?" He asked quietly, tilting his head slightly. Antonio's friends had an interest in him, sure, but they had never pulled him out of a meeting. They had no reason. "Antonio, mon ami, tried to kill himself." Francis said bluntly, watching with a sick satisfaction as Lovino's eyes filled with horror. Gilbert glared at the Frenchman, shoving him to the side. "He vants to see you, Italian. Though, he may be asleep vhen you get zere." He said softly, resting his hand on Lovino's shoulder.

Lovino turned, dashing to his car as fast as he could…Which was pretty fast. He drove just over the speed limit, stopping only when a cop pulled him over. He ran into the hospital, breathlessly explaining who he wanted to see to the head nurse, then dashed into his room. "A-Antonio…!" He cried, tears he had managed to suppress on his way here finally rising to his eyes. "I-I'm so s-sorry…!" He sobbed out, shuffling over to the Spaniard and clinging tightly too him. "Lo siento, mi Lovi…I should have known you didn't mean it…"  
"I-I never do…" He sniffled quietly, pulling away from Antonio. "I-I have to go h-home…I'm s-sorry…" As if he sensed the sadness in his voice, Antonio grabbed his hand and held tightly. "Don't you dare hurt yourself…Alright…?" Lovino nodded slightly, smiling sweetly at Antonio. He left the room just as the morphine kicked in and drove home, grabbing a bottle of sleeping pills. He walked to his room, grabbing a notebook and a pen. Lovino sat on the bed, taking the pills two at a time. It was slow work, but he finished the bottle. He began to write just as his vision began to fade:

_'Feli, Antonio, be happy together without me in your way. Even though I hate to say I hate you, I don't mean it…I love both of you. Hell, I love all of you. Even the potato bastard. Be happy...And please, don't try to save me.'_

Lovino's hand spasmed as he dropped the pen, collapsing back on the bed, unconscious. His breath came in ragged puffs as his heart fought to keep itself going…

* * *

_A/N: ,BITCH. What will happen to Lovi,you ask? Well, you'll have to wait and find out. –w- Five to ten chapters, I'll try to update weekly. Please leave your criticism (or praise) in a review!3 Bai~_


End file.
